


does he take care of you? or could i easily fill his shoes?

by 16met18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Begging, Blowjobs, Cheating, Cockslut!Zayn, Cute, Hooking up, Kissing, Liam - Freeform, M/M, Music, Road Head, Smut, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne - Freeform, about the whole thing, be nice, comic books!, first time writing abt cocks bein sucked, he's not like ever in it, i like reading it while listening to the song, i think its cute idk, idk how i feel about it, kinda smutty, liam's kind of a dick but not rlly, liams car is has a big roll in this, lowkey, lyrics, niall - Freeform, niall is only MENTIONed once, no other kind of sex, none of the other boys are mention sry, the 1975, the 1975 - sex, they both want more but..., they r both, this is dumb prob, zayn, zayn is a cockslut tbh, ziam, ziam palik - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16met18/pseuds/16met18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zayn isn't cheating on niall with liam, he really isn't (but he is)</p><p>100% inspired by sex by the 1975</p>
            </blockquote>





	does he take care of you? or could i easily fill his shoes?

**Author's Note:**

> soooo i wanted to write something that is way different from anything else i've ever written (a lil bit of smut) idk how i feel abt it/????? i saw the 1975 live last yr and they're my favorite band n this is my favorite song n it's about SEX!!!!!! so why not write abt it w ziam

_and this is how it starts, you take your shoes off in the back of my van_

"Get it off, get it off." Liam growled as he threw Zayn's shoes and jeans somewhere in the front of the car.

"Please Liam." Zayn moaned, scratching Liam's back, he wanted him so, so badly.

"What about Niall?" Liam teased, kissing up Zayn's jaw line.

"Fuck Niall jus-"

"I'd be more interested fucking you actually." Zayn could feel the smirk on his skin.

"Liam fucking do something before I call this whole thing of- uhh yes!" Zayn moans as Liam's tongue licks at the slit of his cock.

_she said use your hand in my spare time, we got one thing in common it's this tongue of mine she's got a boyfriend anyway_

"Yeah, alright." Liam says moving his hand slowly, teasingly, up and down Zayn's dick. He puts his weight on his shoulders, bringing his head up to kiss Zayn's lips.

-

_it's only minutes before i drop you off, all we seem to do is talk about sex, she's got a boyfriend anyway_

They're about five minutes away from Zayn's flat, all they seem to talk about is sex, it's quite pleasant really.

Once Liam slows down to a stop in front of the flat he looks at Zayn.

"Th- thank you. For tonight, really." Zayn says.

"Yeah, it was alright." Liam says, and it's so not like him, to give short answers like this, but he needs to remember Zayn has _him_ , and that's not him, not _Liam_.

"Yeah, great, uhm, I'll see you." Zayn looks at him, expectantly, his eyes shine even though it's 2 in the morning and it's pitch black except for the lights of the radio.

"See you." Liam takes one final look at Zayn and stares ahead onto the road in front of him, Zayn sighs and gets out of the car and walks towards his front door, never looking back.

-  
_he's got a funny face, but i like that cause he still looks cool, she's got a boyfriend anyway (she's got a boyfriend away, now we're on the bed in my room)_

They're sitting on Liam's bed, well Zayn is sitting reading one of Liam's special addition comic book, Liam is laying on his back, head propped up by two pillows just admiring Zayn. He's so pretty, gorgeous even.

The raven haired boy looks up at Liam, eyes crinkling up by the sides as he laughs (Liam never wants him to stop to be honest), and he says,

"He's got a funny face." Zayn turns the comic book, shoving it at Liam's direction pointing at one of The Joker's drawings, he's grinning very widely, yellow teeth covering up half of his face.

"He does, doesn't he?" Liam chuckles, he's read this particular comic book more than twenty times, and he's never noticed before.

"I like that, he still looks cool." Zayn says, his attention back on the book.

Liam can't help but agree.

-

_and now we're just outside of town and you're making your way down, she's got a boyfriend anyway_

Liam's gripping the steering wheel with all the force he has.

"Fuck Zee." He moans out, he really just wants to lay back and close his eyes and just feel Zayn, but obviously he can't as he's driving on the road outside of town.

Zayn is moaning, he's hard as fuck under his skinny jeans, but he couldn't really care less, he just wants to get Liam off.

"You almost there?" Zayn asks popping off Liam's dick for a second to breathe still jacking him off with his hands.

"Yeah, just. C'mon." Liam grabs a handful of Zayn's hair and pushes his mouth onto his cock again.

"Please, please come. I need- _I need it_." Zayn drawls out, talking, licking, and sucking.

Zayn begging pushes Liam to the edge, Zayn's mouth catching all of his cum.

"Fucking shit, babe. Almost crashed the car." Liam's fingers are cramping now that he's taken the pressure off of them.

"Wouldn't be the worst way to go, yeah?" Zayn says and Liam chuckles because,

"No, I guess not. C'mere." Zayn inches closer to connect their lips.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk if this line confuses anybody but when i wrote, "he needs to remember Zayn has him, and that's not him, not Liam." the first italicized him (niall) the second him is (liam) ((((sry if it confused u idk how else to write it)))))
> 
> tumblr: louistomlindaughter


End file.
